


Where is the Goddamn Peanut Butter?

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Ymir/Nanaba - Freeform, YumiNa, peanut butter addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nanaba refuses to admit she has an addiction to peanut butter so Ymir hides every single jar and Nanaba's keys and just watches her go insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is the Goddamn Peanut Butter?

“Ymir, where is the peanut butter?”

Ymir’s eyes drifted away from the TV to regard Nanaba in the hallway. “The what?”

“Peanut butter?” Nanaba’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do with it?”

Ymir shrugged and returned her gaze to the TV. “How should I know?”

Nanaba stared for a moment more, eyes narrowed in suspicion, and then she left to search the kitchen again. Ten minutes later Ymir was still sitting and watching TV.

“Where is the goddamn peanut butter you fiend?”

Ymir nearly fell off the couch. She whipped around. “Jesus!” Nanaba had snuck up right behind her and whispered fiercely into her ear. “I don’t know where the fucking peanut crap is!”

Nanaba climbed over the couch and seated herself beside Ymir, crossing her arms. “Promise?”

Ymir rolled her eyes and bumped Nanaba’s shoulder. “Babe, seriously.”

“I do not have an addiction,” Nanaba warned.

Ymir held back a laugh. “Of course you don’t.”

Nanaba didn’t comment, and the two silently watched TV together. When an advert interrupted the movie again, Nanaba’s hand drifted over to Ymir’s thigh. Her hand was warm, and it made Ymir squirm lightly. The blonde caressed the clothed thigh with a thumb, and then she turned and pressed her lips to Ymir’s neck. She started with soft kisses that Ymir could pretend that she was ignoring, but then she moved to biting and Ymir had to bite her lip. She was definitely getting in the mood, but before she could express that or take things further, Nanaba husked into her ear.

“Give me the peanut butter and I can take care of your… problem.”

Ymir stilled, then she turned slowly to look Nanaba right in the eye. “Did you seriously just turn me on so that you could use sexual favours to get something out of me?”

Nanaba looked ashamed. “I did, and it was worth a try.”

Ymir’s face darkened, and then she leaned forward, pressed a kiss to the corner of Nanaba’s mouth. “If you look hard enough, maybe you’ll find it,” she husked. And then she snickered and pulled away, and Nanaba sputtered.

“So you did hide it!”

“Do you know what you taste like when we kiss?” Ymir growled. “Fucking peanut butter. You put that shit in _everything_. I have had enough. So I hid it. All of it.”

Nanaba stood, offended and oppressed. “This is ridiculous,” she sputtered. “I am going to leave right now and buy some more.” She left the room and returned a minute later. “Ymir, where are my keys?”

Ymir stretched out lazily on the couch. “I’ll give you a hint: it tastes like peanut butter right about now.”

Nanaba yelled. “Ymir I will murder you in your sleep!” But she ran from the room, frantically searching the house for her precious addiction. Ymir silently followed her, watching, observing, making a comment here and there. Eventually she couldn’t contain it, and she collapsed into a heap of laughter.

“Ymir,” Nanaba cried out, almost in actual tears. “Please, I’m really craving peanut butter now. Please. Don’t you love me? Does our love mean nothing to you?”

Ymir stopped laughing and sat up to pull Nanaba into her arms. She soothed her, rubbing circles on her back, and then she pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed.

“I’m doing this because I love you, trust me.”

“Ymir!”

 

 


End file.
